


I See Stars

by fandomtrashiness



Series: Newsies Pride Month! [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love these pure boys, these boys kiss, theyre adorable, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Jack and Crutchie reveal their feelings for each other on the rooftop. (Title comes from "I See Stars" from Mean Girls Broadway)





	I See Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a pride series! So I'm a little late it's already day 3 of pride month but this will just be a gay newsie fic every single day. Enjoy!

I stare into Jack's deep green eyes, and I find myself getting lost in their complexity. I blink a few times and look away sheepishly. I choose instead to stare off the rooftop out at the setting sun.

"Crutchie, I think we needs ta talk." Jack says finally.

"Why?" I ask, sneaking a glance at him. It's not strange for me to look at him, Jack has no idea how I feel, but I feel dirty when I do. Like I'se is intruding on his world.

"Things have been a bit strange since ya got back from the Refuge. Did I do anything?" Jack asks.

"No. You didn't do anything." I say a bit wistfully, absentmindedly fiddling with the handle of my crutch.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'se is just a bit jittery after the Refuge is all."

"I know, but I ain't talkin' 'bout that. I'se is talkin' 'bout why you always look away suddenly when we'se is talkin'."

"I- I can't tell you Jack. It'll ruin our friendship. I could get arrested. I could-"

"I think I'se is in love with you Crutchie." Jack says abruptly.

"What?"

"I know I shouldn't, an' I really didn't mean ta, but I think I love ya. If that's why it's been weird, I'se is sorry. I just- it's been hard to deny my feelings after so long. An' then ya got taken to the Refuge, I- I couldn't lose ya. You'se is the only person I have."

"Jack."

"I'se is sorry. I should go. Jus' leave for Santa Fe now before I make this an even bigger mess-"

"I love you too, Jackie."

"You do?"

"I do." I lean in closer to Jack, and our lips meet. His are soft and warm, and I know mine must be chapped and cracked, but Jack kisses back with everything he has. I run my fingers through his soft brown hair, feeling the texture between my fingers. Jack caresses my cheekbones, and I lean in closer, letting our bodies intertwine. I've never felt better in my entire life. When we finally break apart, we'se is both grinning wide.

"What about Kath?" I ask, suddenly remembering the existence of Jack's girlfriend.

"I think she's a bit more interested in Davey's sister Sarah." Jack giggles.

"Her loss." I say, pulling Jack in towards me again. I wrap my arms around my neck and he puts his around my waist. We sit there, not even needing to kiss, just holding each other. The stars are bright tonight, but the glint in Jack's eyes shines the brightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment of kudos! If you have a gay newsie ship request, please comment it and I will most likely write it!


End file.
